Un Recuerdo, unas lágrimas y un final
by Liz Lambert
Summary: "Estaba claro que yo no estaba hecha para la soledad. Así que simplemente cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar. al fin y al cabo la muerte haría de las suyas algún día, ¿O no?" UAlterno/Todos humanos


**•****Personajes son de Meyer :D La historia es mía****•**

**•****Aclaración: Universo Alterno. Todos humanos. Tiempo actual. Un poco de OoC, tal vez.****•**

**Un Recuerdo, unas lágrimas y un final.  
><strong>

Era un día un tanto helado, nubes grises y esponjadas cubrían el cielo en su totalidad y una brisa congelada se colaba por los rincones abiertos de la sucia ventana. El pequeño departamento un tanto deteriorado no era el lugar mas apropiado para mantenerle, pero él se negaba a buscar un lugar mejor. Su terquedad le tenía recostado sobre su cama envuelto en siete mantas, temblando de frío a pesar de todo el abrigo que fui capaz de conseguirle.

Junto a su cama, me encontraba yo sentada en una silla de madera desgastada, de un opaco color rojizo y con detalladas decoraciones en el respaldo. Era una antigua reliquia de su familia, perteneció a su abuela o algo así. Apenas tenía catorce años cuando me contó la historia de la susodicha.

—¿Necesitas algo más? —Le pregunté palpando su rostro para medir su temperatura, se sentía como estar tocando un trozo de hielo. Sudor frío empapaba su rostro. No estaba segura de que tipo de enfermedad podría incluir estos síntomas. Todo lo que se refería a las ciencias me era indiferente, yo era una chica de barrio pobre sin demasiados conocimientos.

—Solo una cosa —Musitó levantando su dulce y a la vez amarga mirada para apreciarme con claridad. Me extravié un rato en ella, esos ojos de un abismal color negro eran mi única razón de existir. También estaba su blanca e infinita sonrisa, pero esta no se mostraba desde hace un par de meses— ¿Puedes... hablarme por un rato?

Desde que cayó enfermo, su único temor era el silencio y la calma. Admito que yo sufría del mismo miedo, el saber que su voz podría dejar de funcionar y el silencio se mantendría eterno, provocando el desentierro de pesadillas antiguas y prácticamente olvidadas.

Respiré con mucha profundidad, lo mío no era contar historias. Analicé mis recuerdos buscando por algo para charlar con él. De seguro no articularía sonido alguno, respirar ya era un trabajo dificultoso para él.

—La verdad no sé de que podríamos hablar —Relamí mis labios, presionandolos fuertemente con la lengua, y revolví mis cabellos con frustracion. Jacob intentó esbozar una minúscula sonrisa, la cual iluminó el deteriorado cuarto en tan solo un segundo. Siempre tuve la creencia de que sus sonrisas podrían revivir a un muerto, eran sinceras, bellas, cálidas. No me gustaba la idea de que gastara sus energías, pero sus ganas no eran en vano.

De pronto, una hermosa memoria de mi niñez —La única que poseo— se dejó apreciar frente a mis ojos con vividez. Era una historia muy bonita, me entristecía en parte, pero a la vez me hacía sonreír. Me puse de pie abandonando la preciosa silla, y me coloqué de tal forma en el suelo y la cama, que quedé frente a su demacrado rostro.

—Bueno, tengo claro que conoces mi vida completa a partir de mis quince años —Le recordé manteniendo la voz serena y dócil— Pero hay un fragmento de mi niñez que desconoces —Un indicio de curiosidad tomó poseción de su rostro— Y te lo contaré. Cuando tenía nueve, solía pasear por un prado escondido entre los mas remotos lugares de los bosques que rodeaban mi hogar.

Fui capaz de percibir el aroma a bosque, a aire limpio y a margaritas que solía olisquearse en ese prado. La nostalgia de días mejores se apoderó de mi pecho, causandole una sensación de felicidad interna.

Cuando era pequeña, vivía en un simple hogar de un barrio sencillo en Forks. Nada comparado con las zonas bajas de Port Ángeles. Mi papá Charlie, un policía muy querido por el pueblo, y mi mamá Reneé, una perspicaz ama de casa, habitaban esta casita junto a mí. Todo era perfecto, poseía lo que una familia corriente tenía la capacidad de tener. No ambiciaba nada en especial, era feliz.

—En ese prado recogía millones de flores, y se las obsequiaba a mis pocos amigos, a mis padres y hasta a mi pequeña gata tenía una flor enrollada en el collar —Reí internamente con esta imagen, todos los que me conocían siempre cargaban una flor en la mano estando yo cerca. Mi pobre gatita, Mía, siempre despedía un aroma a campo.

—Una actitud irreconocible en una persona como tú —Carcajeó Jacob con levedad.

Al verlo tan relajado, solté las risas que contenía. Pero nuestro minuto de disfrute y alegría se desvaneció cuando se cubrió la boca y comenzó a toser horriblemente. Noté como de su mano caía una pequeña gota roja y brillante. Mi estómago dio un vuelco enorme y quise vomitar.

—Descuida. Continua —Ambas palabras sonaron con una mecanicidad congelante.

Mi narración ensoñadora se vio afectada por su pequeño sangrado. Una cortina de lágrimas cubrió mis ojos prohibiendoles ver claridad, detestaba el hecho de ser sensible y llorona. Siempre tuve ese caracter de niña inocente, sé que no lo perdería jamás. Miré hacia el techo, inclinando mi cabeza lo más posible para impedir la salida de las gotas saladas indeseadas. Cuando estuve recuperada y el apretado nudo en mi garganta se disipó, continué con mi recuerdo.

—Como decía, en este prado gastaba todo mi tiempo. Prefería recostarme sobre su suave y cálido césped que juntarme con los únicos dos amigos que tenía en la escuela. Era mi razón de existir, si queremos exagerar las cosas.

Mis ojos de un opacado marrón se reflejaban perfectamente en los suyos, que me admiraban con precisión y concentración. Era percatable la fuerte estática transmitiendose entre nuestras miradas, enviandose amor fraternal incondicional. Porque yo era su amiga, prácticamente su hermana. Y él significaba lo mismo para mí.

De un segundo a otro, ya no era su profunda forma de mirar la que estaba frente a mis ojos. Un perfecto rostro de piel blanquecina con ojos grandes de color esmeralda, con la ternura impregnada en ellos, era todo lo que veía. El pecho se me infló de la felicidad al recordarlo.

—Bella comportándose como una ermitaña, vaya sorpresa —Interrumpió mi delirio placentero con una de sus típicas bromas. Me limité a exhalar un par de risitas y mirar hacia abajo.

—En un día nublado, pero con un calor delicioso que me hacia sentir bien, un hombre extraño apareció en el prado vestido con un traje elegantísimo. Como solo tenía nueve años, creí lo peor. Mi madre siempre me advirtió de lo peligroso que es estar sola junto a un extraño, y por un segundo creí que terminaría muerta. Pero este hombre solo se me acercó con gesto amable y se inclinó para verme a los ojos.

Mi relato me trajo el mas dulce registro de voz que jamás volví a escuchar. No le relaté la conversación exacta a Jacob, quería preservarla como un secreto misterioso y preciado. La dejaba fluir a través de mis pensamientos cada vez que me sentía desdichada, y esta no era la excepción.

—¿Qué haces aquí tan solita? —El extraño preguntó con una voz suave y madura. Ignoré sus palabras y volteé el rostro, fingiendo interés en la elección de las flores para mi mamá. Sentía miedo de que aquel hombre me hiciera daño alguno— No temas, no te lastimaré. Tengo una pequeña hija como tú, se llama Alice, ¿Quieres ver una foto de ella?

El hombre sacó una billetera de cuero del bolsillo de su chaqueta y la abrió enseñándome la foto de una niña sonriente, de cabellos cortos y puntiagudos y una mirada contenta. Desde ese momento, el hombre me inspiró más confianza y tuve la valentía de dirigirle un par de palabras.

—Es muy bonita.

—¿Te gustaría conocerla? —Inquirió devolviendo la billetera a su lugar.

Asentí con una minúscula sonrisa. El hombre se dejó caer confianzudamente en el césped, hundiendose entre las flores y la tierra. Sentado, desordenó mis cabellos. Analicé sus rasgos, y siendo sincera, no irradiaban alegría a pesar de que sonreía cuando me miraba.

Curiosa como la niña que era, le pregunté retraídamente si era feliz.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —Su alegría superficial y pasajera se desvaneció, para ser remplazada por una expresión desconcertada.

—Porque no luce feliz.

Yo esperaba una respuesta exacta y concreta. No obstante, con sus ojos de un color esmeralda dirigidos en mí, me dijo:

—Pequeña, cuando encuentres a una persona enteramente feliz, ten cuidado. Podría ser un extraterrestre —Finalizó con una dulce carcajada.

Me espanté un poco. Comencé a buscar como loca alguna persona cercana que fuera completamente feliz para cuidarme de ella. "Con los extraterrestres hay que tener cuidado. Aunque si se parecen a E.T., no sería tan peligroso" Pensé con inocencia. En esos tiempos era en parte madura, pero mi dulzura e ingenuidad pertenecientes a una niña estaban intactas.

—¿Como te llamas? —El hombre arrancó una flor del suelo.

—Me... Me llamo Bella —Titubeé encorvandome y con las mejillas sonrosadas.

—Un gusto Bella, yo soy Edward —Extendió su enorme y fuerte mano con amabilidad. Con timidez la tomé y la sacudí lentamente. Él aumentó la intensidad del saludo haciendome reír con ganas.

A partir de aquel día, nos encontrabamos todos los días en el prado. Él se convirtió en el hermano mayor que no tenía, mi confidente, mi mejor amigo. Y también mi secreto. Nunca le comenté de él a mi familia ni a mis compañeros de clase.

—Él y yo nos hicimos cercanos, con él me sentía genuinamente feliz —Las mejillas me dolían de la sonrisa que mantenía intacta en el rostro. Sentí con claridad los celos que irradiaba Jacob. Eso me hizo sonreír aún más.

—Sería mentira si te digo que no me causa celos, sin embargo es lindo que te hiciera tan feliz —Admitió arreglando unos mechones de cabello que cubrían mi rostro. Sujeté su mano y la mantuve en mi mejilla. Una fea corazonada me indicaba que un hecho trágico se avecinaba— ¿Que tienes?

En silencio, me recosté sobre su pecho y me quedé ahí, encogida y con lágrimas en los ojos. Jacob no dijo nada, simplemente me abrazó con la poca energía que poseía. Esto solo incrementó mis ganas de llorar, pero resistí con todas mis fuerzas.

Pasamos una hora quietos, escuchando las respiraciones del otro. La suya era lenta y dificultosa. Y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, mas pausada se hacía.

Hasta que de pronto no la escuché más. Su pecho ya no se movía rítmicamente. Creí que era solo mi imaginación. Me levanté rápidamente para verificarlo. Sus ojos estaban cellados. Sus facciones estaban en completa calma. Estaba estático.

Palmée su rostro con insistencia y lo sacudí gritando su nombre con desesperación, creyendo que solo estaba dormido. Pero esa no era la realidad, no me atrevía a aceptarla. Las lágrimas brotaron explosivas de las comisuras de mis ojos, bajaron veloces como balas y cayeron sobre él. Alterada y perdida, salí corriendo del apartamento.

No me detuve hasta que llegué a la mitad de la calle. Parecía un verdadero desierto, y este iba muy acorde a lo que llevaba dentro. Vacío. A los quince años perdí a una de las personas mas influyentes en mi ser. Y ahora perdía a quien se había convertido en mi única familia.

Estaba sola, sin hogar, sin una verdadera razón para vivir. Un dolor mortal se clavó en mi pecho y se expandió hacia diferentes sitios de mi cuerpo, debilitandolo y haciendolo caer de rodillas al suelo. Mis lágrimas eran incontrolables, caían y caían empapando el frío pavimento. Intenté darme consuelo abrazandome a mi misma, sin embargo era inútil. Ya no tenía a nadie, admito que nunca he sido una persona dependiente, pero a ellos los necesitaba.

Tan hundida estaba en mi miseria, que olvidé por completo el lugar en el que reposaba. No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, pues por la que se suponía era una calle vacía, un automóvil corría a una velocidad peligrosa. Apenas percaté la situación completa, solo sé que terminé tirada en el piso, sin lograr sentir nada y dejando un gran rastro del líquido rojizo y espeso repartido por todos lados.

Si es que sentía el dolor físico, no era tan considerable como el emocional. Estaba claro que yo no estaba hecha para la soledad. Así que simplemente cerré los ojos, que aún derramaban gotas de agua saladas, y me dejé llevar. No quería que nadie acudiera a rescatarme, al fin y al cabo la muerte haría de las suyas algún día, ¿O no?

.

_**A**sdf Aqui vengo yo con otra de mis locuras. No puedo creerlo, maté a Jacob y a Bella D: Soy una asesina. Bueno, ojalá que les haya gustado, ¿Reviews? ¿Amenazas de muerte? xD ~**Liz**_


End file.
